Bulk-glass forming Fe—Mo—Ni—Cr—P—C—B alloys capable of forming bulk metallic glass rods with diameters as large as 6 mm have been disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/783,007, entitled “Tough Iron-Based Bulk Metallic Glass Alloys”, filed on May 19, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In this earlier patent application, Fe—Mo—P—C—B based compositions with a Mo content of between 2 and 8 atomic percent, P content of between 5 and 17.5 atomic percent, C content of between 3 and 6.5 atomic percent, B content of between 1 and 3.5 atomic percent, and wherein the balance is Fe, were capable of forming bulk metallic glass rods with diameters of at least 2 mm. The earlier patent application also disclosed that when Ni and Cr partially substitute Fe, the glass-forming ability could be further improved. Specifically, alloy composition Fe68Mo5Ni5Cr2P12.5C5B2.5 was disclosed as being capable of forming metallic glass rods of up to 6 mm in diameter.